Gumaball meets Bill cypher weirdmegedon 1
by Loxcomm-produce
Summary: Find out in this amazing world of Gumball what happens next and prepare for a part 3
1. Chapter 1

-Writer's note-

Remember anything that happens is just FAN FICTION none of this is really in the Amazing world of Gumball or gravity falls

-the story-

Gumball was walking home from his school Elmore junior high and found a journal in the bushes it read "2" on it and there was a golden 6-fingered hand on it he flipped through it and he even small the "dream hippie" page and thought that bastard. This must be a trap from that Freddie guy when he kept turning through the pages he saw what looked like a bunch of gibberish and next to it it read DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! he ignored it and stuffed it in his backpack later when he got home he showed his brother Darwin and sister Anais just thought gum all made it for a prank. He looked out his window and saw a new kid with a pine tree on his hat looking around with a girl with a shooting star in her sweater. He ignored it and decided to look more through the book. Later the next day he REALLY didn't feel like figuring out the other half of question 1 or the the other 11 questions on his homework so he decided to look at the one page with the gibberish and read it can help solve problems so he read "Sandro Petrini, Sandro Petrini, Sandro Petrine" there was long silence Gumball looked at the journal and a soon as he said STUPID THI…

Hello my name is Bill Cypher what kind of weird essence are you a talking big blue headed cat just kidding you name is Gumball Watterson, Gumball says what what what are you I'm a demon and I know (read slowly) EVERYTHING (read normally) so what do you want me to finest your homework because I'll want something in return fine what. I'll explain later, bill says.

Ok ok, said Gumball. IT'S A DEAL as Bill's hand was surrounded with blue fire

-Writer's note-

If you liked this short fan fiction tell me and I will work on a part 2 SOON and even more fan fiction find out what happens when or if Gumball shakes Bill Cyphers hand!


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S A DEAL bill said as his hand was surrounded by blue fire

Gumball shook his hand and he did all of his homework with one snap and possessed Gumball

Dipper was going to the bathroom and said Mabel guard this backpack with your life she said yes sir captain Dip. As soon as he enters the restroom Mabel sees a bunny and walks over to

Bumball (or Bill Gumball) walks over to the nerd backpack and walks off. Mabel turns around and says oh no Dipper comes out and yells MABEL! Bumball says HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

And smashes the rift. Bill comes out of Gumball and says finally it's not gravity falls but it's somewhere now let WEIRDMEGEDON go global HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Dipper says nooooo. Hurry gather up the town Bill says NOT SO FAST and grabs everyone but 7 people (Gumball, Anais, Nichol, Dipper Mable, Darwin, and Stanford) try stopping me now

4 animals and 3 actual people go run and hide I'll pretend I don't see HAHAHAHAHAH!

Dipper stands up on an abandon car and says we still can defeat bill if only we still had the

memory gun but we left it in Gravity Falls so how do we defeat an immortal being with one weakness without the right people for the zodiac well he's now in Elmor write which means he should have more weakness hear sure he can control time space and matter plus the other hundred powers he has but he's no longer in Gravity Falls Oregon SO WE CAN DEFEAT HIM!

(Everyone cheers) so let's get prepared Can this tazer work Darwin said Ford said low chance but Dippers write I believe he was Made in the fourth dimension in Gravity falls so he's weaker here Dipper we just need to find away!

Hope you liked this a Gumball meets Bill cypher weirdmegedon 2 will come out soon


	3. Chapter 3

So how will we defeat him maybe we can make things with left over stuff like that car or wires and parts from the tv station ya let's do it after a while they build a bunch of pistols and guns thinking it would work in Elmore as they found Bill in what looked like a cataclysmic Field as he turned he said I've been EXPECTING YOU I've realized I made a mistake there's a few possibilities of you beating me so I want to know how Darwin started running to the forest Shooting him as Bill chased him Wait ford said what if one of us shakes his hand and when he enters that person we... we kill them

he will be forgotten then but is anyone willing to shake his hand. What if I shake his hand Gumball said. But you're just a kid you have so much more to do in life. Ya more school to do it's not like I'm going to make it to eighth grade or ninth or tenth or eleventh or twelfth grade so I'll do it very well as Nichol Anais and Darwin are crying trying to stop him everyone is acting like they're arguing and Bill comes back with Darwin in his hand as he dropped him on the ground and says so who is going to make the deal and who's not or I'll just kill all of you 10… 9… 8… 7 WAIT Gumball said I will, you, Bill said. You will Hahaha see what happens when you can't stop arguing you make this kid do it anyways IT'S… A …DEAL. As Bill's hand was surrounded in blue fire,I'm waiting. Gumball shook his hand and said finally I can know how you plan to defeat me as he passes through a giant void of doors (in Elmore) Ford takes out a pistol and aims at gumballs head as he looks away. As Bill opens doors he sees young Gumball and as he gets older and older he gets closer and closer Ford is about to pull the trigger Bill opens the last door and sees what they're doing as Bill says WHAT DELLS OFF. ThenFord pulls the trigger and shot Gumball as darkness went through his head bill said no let me out now why would you do this that's suicide plz LET ME OOOOOUUUUUTTTT (as Bill disappeared into darkness) as everyone one he took teleported back to Elmore and his entire family started to cry and a portal opened up back to Gravity falls. At Gumballs Grave the entire town went and said things about him and cried at his bravery

-WRITER'S NOTE-

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST FANFIC OF GUMBALL MEETS BILL CYPHER I WILL MAKE MORE FANFICS BUT THEY HOPEFULLY WON'T END TRAGICLY LIKE THIS ONE DID AND SEE YA LATER


End file.
